rwhuumorifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Huumori:In aids of myreque
Aloituspaikka: Puhu Lumbridgen kirkon papille Pituus: Pitkä Vaikeus: Tosi helppo Tarvittavat Questit: Cooks assistant Tarvittavat taidot: 80 Herblore Tarvittavat tavarat: Axe, Vial of water, goblinin vessapaperi, omenahillo ja possunläskiä Alku: Puhu Lumbridgen kirkon papille ja hän sanoo että hän on kuullut piparkakku ukon tarvitsevan apua ja antaa sinulle Amulet of Gingerbreadmanspeakin. Puhu piparkakku ukolle Lumbridgen kokin hellalla ja hän kertoo että kokki tekee pipareita Myrequen ihmisille jotka sairastavat AIDS:ia. Piparkakku ukko toivoo että parannat Myrequen ihmiset ennen kuin joutuu heidän haiseviin suihin. Hän toivoo myös että viet Mynthon-pastilleja heille koska heidän hengitys haisee. Mene Myrequeen ja puhu Corporeal AIDS Beastille. Hän kertoo että huumeita käyttävä mining tutor on tartuttanut AIDS epidemian kylään. Hän kertoo myös että vastalääkkeeseen tarvii: Goblinin vessapaperin, omenahilloa ja possunläskiä. Vaihe 1: Laita ne kaikki vial of wateriin ja saat See you in hell AIDS-nimisen vastalääkkeen. Kiertele ympäri Myrequea ja pakota ihmisiä juomaan kamala litkusi. Jos joku ei suostu sinun pitää vähän uhkailla häntä. Kun kaikki ovat parantuneet mene puhumaan Corporeal AIDS Beastille ja kysy vielä miten saat Mynthon-pastilleja. Hän kertoo että ne tehdään Suotervasta, Viinietikasta ja minttu karkeista. Kaikki nuo ainesosat löytyvät suolta. Mene poimimaan ne ja kysy Corpreal AIDS Beastilta miten saat niistä tehtyä Mynthon-pastilleja. Hän sanoo että hänen talonsa alla on Mynthon-pastilli tehdas ja sinne pääsee salaluukusta. Mene hänen takapihalla olevasta luukusta alas ja löydät tehtaan. Siellä sinun pitää laittaa Mynthon-pastillin aineosat oikealle liukuhihnalle. Laita Suoterva mustalle, Viinietikka keltaiselle ja minttukarkit valkoiselle. sitten mene ohjauspaneelin luo ja paina ensimmäisenä valkoista nappia sitten mustaa ja lopuksi keltaista. Sitten mene poimimaan varastosta tyhjä Mynthon-pastilli aski ja mene liukuhihnan päähän ja useta siihen tyhjää askia ja laitat pastillit siihen. Mene taas ympäri Myrequea ja anna kaikille Mynthon-pastilli. Sitten puhu Corporeal AIDS Beastille. Vaihe 2: Hän kertoo että pohjoisessa olevan riippusillan takana on huumeiden salakuljettajia ja sinun pitää estää heidän aikeensa. Mene riippusillalle mutta ukkosi huomaa että riippusillan köydet ovat katkenneet ja hän ei suostu ylittämään sitä. Mene takaisin Corporeal AIDS Beastin luo ja hän on mennyt taloonsa. Sitten tulee video missä ukkosi menee vakoilemaan ikkunasta. Siellä Corporeal AIDS Beast ja hänen kaverinsa nauravat onnistuneelle suunnitelmalle tuhota ukkosi. Mutta onneksi et mennyt sillalle. Kun salakuuntelet heitä saat selville että huumeiden salakuljetus-ja valmistusleiri on pohjoisessa olevan salaluukun alla. Ukkosi huomaa että leirin avain on ikkunan vieressä ja kurkottaa kätensä sisälle ja nappaa sen (tämä onnistuu aina vaikka olisi 1 Thieving). Mene sisälle ja Corporeal AIDS Beast on tullut sinne toista reittiä. Kiipeä sisällä olevaa laatikko pinoa kunnes tulet laatikon luo jota voi potkaista. Potkaise laatikkoa ja pino kaatuu huumeiden salakuljettajien päälle ja he litistyvät pannukakuiksi. Sitten mene rikkomaan kirveellä huumetehtaan ohjauspaneeleja. Kun ne ovat rikki tulee video missä ukkosi pakenee ja tehdas räjähtää. Mene puhumaan piparkakku-ukolle ja hän sanoo että Mining Tutor ei ole AIDS:sin tartuttaja vaan hän itse on. Syö äkkiä piparkakku-ukko ja läpäiset tehtävän. Palkkio: 45,000 Herblore xp Amulet of Gingerbreadmanspeak Voit tehdä Mynthon-pastilleja Voit ostaa kokilta piparkakku-ukkoja jotka maksavat 228528957845739638 coins. Questissa saadut musiikit: Eat, Eat, all the Mynthon! Crates make you pancake Luokka:Huumori